The Little Alpha - Part 12 - Terra's Lair/"Poor Unfortunate Souls"
(Later, Kate follows the Lyle and Link through a geyser field until they come to a Saw Tooth Cave. (as a twisted and evil-looking castle.) The young mer-wolf assumes that this is where Terra lives as she is afraid to go in.) *Lyle/Flotsam and Link/Jetsam: This way. (Kate nervously follows them inside. She is a bit creeped out by the interior of the castle hallways as she follows Lyle and Link in. What really freaks Kate out is the garden of souls where the plant-like creatures look at if they are telling Kate, "Don't go any farther! Turn back!". Then a creature grabs onto Kate's wrist, making her yelp. She struggles and swims up after Lyle and Link until she comes to a room.) *Terra/Ursula: Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude. One might question your upbringing. (chuckles as she swims over to the mirror and puts some mane gel in her mane) Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This viking fellow. Not that I blame you. He is quite a catch, isn't he? (puts on some green lipstick) Well, angelfish, the solution to your problem is simple. (When she is finished, she makes a kissing sound.) The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself. *Kate/Ariel: Can you do that? *Terra/Ursula: My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate mer-animals like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to. (Then she begins to sing.) *Terra/Ursula: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me Well, a witch But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light, and made a switch True? Yes And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed And here lately, please don't laugh I use it on behalf Of the miserable, lonely, and depressed (spoken) Pathetic! (singing) Poor unfortunate souls In pain In need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? Yes, indeed Those poor unfortunate souls So sad So true They come flocking to my cauldron, crying "Spells, Terra please!" And I help them Yes I do Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals Yes, I've had the odd complaint But on the whole, I've been a saint To those poor unfortunate souls'' (''After that, Terra swims over to Kate, wrapping a piece of pink seaweed around the mer-wolf's arms as they go over to the cauldron.) *Terra/Ursula: Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important. (She opens the cauldron, and a hologram of three suns move over a hologram of the earth.) (Then a hologram of a heart pops up, and so does a hologram of a crown.) *Terra/Ursula: Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get Mr. Viking to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love! (The hologram of the crown shimmered around the hologram of the heart.) (Cut to Elvis and Verne entering Terra's lair, unaware that Kate is in danger.) *Terra/Ursula (from o.c.) If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day,... (cut to Kate by the cauldron as she sees an orange hologram with a golden silhouette of a female human running on two legs) ...you'll remain human permanently! But if he doesn't,... (Kate frowns as the hologram turned blue and golden human silhouette changed into an aqua silhouette of a mer-wolf) ...you turn back into a mer-wolf, and... (the hologram and silhouette are sucked back into the cauldron) (Close-up of Terra's sinister smiling face.) You belong to me! *Verne/Sebastian: No, Kate! (But he and silenced by having Lyle and Link wrap their tails around them to keep their mouth closed.) *Terra/Ursula: Have we got a deal? *Kate/Ariel: If I become a human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again. *Terra/Ursula: That's right. But you'll have your man. (snickers) Life's full of tough choices, ain't it? (snickers again) Oh! And there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know. *Kate/Ariel: But I don't have any- *Terra/Ursula: (puts her paw over Kate's mouth) I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is... (close-up of her mouth and speak quietly) YOUR VOICE. *Kate/Ariel: (putting a hand over her throat) My voice? *Terra/Ursula: You've got it, Sweetcakes. No more talking, singing, zip! (pops her "P") *Kate/Ariel: But without my voice, how can I... *Terra/Ursula: You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of a body language! Ha! (She sings again) *Terra/Ursula: The men up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore (She goes to her cupboard and opens it.) *Terra/Ursula: Yes, on land it's much preferred For ladies not to say a word And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? (As Kate looks on, she throws a few ingredients in her cauldron. Then the ingredients are sucked into the cauldron and begin to explode.) *Terra/Ursula: Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation True gentlemen avoid it when they can But they dote and swoon and fawn On a lady who's withdrawn It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man (Terra throws a tongue into her cauldron.) *Terra/Ursula: Come on, you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead! Make your choice! (As Terra sings the next line, she makes a vision of Hiccup's face grinning before Kate, who smiled lovingly at the vision.) *Terra/Ursula: I'm a very busy woman, and I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your voice! (As she says that part, the vision of Hiccup looks like he is saying it, and the vision disappears as Terra jumps forward, scaring the daylights out of Kate.) *Terra/Ursula: You poor unfortunate soul It's sad But true (Now, Terra puts a hand on Kate's shoulder and snaps her fingers, and a quill and scroll appear in front of them.) *Terra/Ursula: If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet You've got to pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll! Lyle, Link, now I've got her, boys! The boss is on a roll This poor Unfortunate Soul (Without warning, Kate grabs the pen, turns her head, shuts her eyes tight, and signs the contract. When Kate was finished, Terra takes the contract and smiles evilly. Her cauldron then starts glowing blue.) *Terra/Ursula: Veluga, Sevruga Come winds of the Caspian Sea (As Terra continues chanting, a blue whirlwind appears around her and Kate, who looked extremely nervous.) *Terra/Ursula: Now, rings of glossitis Set max laryngitis La voce to me! (Then two huge green phantom hands appear. Each one is on her left and right.) *Terra/Ursula: (coldly) Now, sing! (Kate begins to sing.) *Terra/Ursula: Keep singing! (Then one phantom hand holds Kate, who is still singing, still while the other goes into her mouth and down her throat and takes a gold glowing sphere out. It's Kate's voice! Even though it is captured, Kate's voice still sings. Then she clasps her hand over her throat as she looks on with shock on her face. The phantom hands takes the sphere to Terra as it goes into her necklace as she smiles fiendishly.) (Then Terra begins to laugh wickedly as a yellow bubble traps Kate inside, and she begins to change completely. Her tail splits in three and transforms into human legs. with blue eyes and blonde hair. "The same color as Kate's fur." She wears a light blue template, a dark green vest, a brown vest, dark blue pants, miniskirt, and viking headbend for teenage girls. She's a 15 year old girl. Her name was Astrid.) (The bubble that had her trapped pops, and Astrid attempts to swim for shore. Elvis and Verne swim over to her and help her swim to the surface as quickly as possible as Terra continues laughing.) (Astrid pops half her body up from the surface of the water and then sinks with her head above water as they all swim for shore.) Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Songs